larrys_mom_mansion_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry and Zim
, , Description FAT BUCK THE TRUCK DRIVER has been occupied as a fry cook in Help Wanted, a supermarket stockboy in Incident in Aisle Zimmy, and a painter in dateing at Last. He and Steve were seen as students in Didi's class in Little Larr, where they refuse to change Tommy's diaper. After failing as painters, Larry appeared by himself as a wedding-hall usher in Let Them Eat Humans, in which Charlotte asked him if they had a fax machine at the chapel. However, he made no major mistakes at that job. Larry had also previously appeared by himself as a carnival ride attendant in larrys Revenge and it is possible that Steve could be seen at the Zim trying to control Zim, a man dressed as Zim. More recently, the two young men work as movers, and each now had a voice change. In addition, Larry works at Zimmy's Deli in Zim Orders Out. It is not specified, but it is possible that he or most likely Steve also acted as "Zim" at zum Pizza Palace, although we can only hear his voice. Looks Larry is tall and has long, blonde hair in the earlier seasons. He has a pair of white buck teeth and wears a blue vest and dark blue pants. However, in Zim Orders Out, he has red hair. Appearances Larry has appeared in every episode of Larrys moms mansion. His first appearance was in Help Wanted!. Larry has also appeared in Rugrats: Search for Zim and larry: Studio Tour. Gallery You can find Larry and Zim/Gallery here. Zim Zim finkelhamelsmith is just a background characters in larrys moms mansion along with her husband Larry even though she and Larry hate the two main characters Larry’s mom and Larry’s step dad now Zim before she watched spongebob she was a he and was not gay but when she watch spongebob with her Husband Larry they both started to love each other not in a friend kinda like every episode they have sex in Larry’s moms bed when she is not home. However Larry’s mom does not like Larry and Zim having sex in her bed do to them acting like a 1 year and them being gay however they are actually both grown men living in Larry’s moms mansions bassment it is unknown how Larry’s mom would let them stay there do to all the dumb stuff they do. As for Larry’s step dad they flat out hate him and hope that he dies along with Larry’s mom anyways Larry and Zim prefer Larry’s real dad and Larry’s step mom even though Larry’s real dad is a dirty jerk who does not care for anyone but his self. And as for Larry’s step mom she is actually a he and is a dragqueen aka a man dressed like a woman. Zim is just a Grady jerk who only cares for her and her husband Larry. Zim likes spongebob pooping peeing and having sex with her husband Larry. Zim dislikes everyday everyone and everything. Including larrys moms mansion. however Zim is usually cheating on Larry with other men. Category:Birthday bitch Category:New Nickelodeon rocks Category:Characters with a Big fat ugly Rats nest on there head Category:Fuckyoubitch Category:puzzle ass hurts bad!! Category:Fandom suck’s dick Category:I’m a dumb asshole bitch Category:Characters Category:Gays Category:Tchocolate Category:People who like there ass online Category:I’m gay Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Spongebobfans Category:White hair bitchs Category:My ass is cool people Category:Bitchs that throw fucking temper tantrums Category:y puzzle ass hurts bad!! Category:FUCK YOU���������������������� Category:Bitch’s Pissants Category:Fatass Category:Characters that killed themselves over dumbass reasons Category:Fatfucks Category:Fuck Shit Dick ASS! Category:Pink hair bitch’s Category:Supposed soup Category:Images Category:Dickface Category:Charactersthathavedicksonthereface Category:badass bitch Category:Template documentation Category:Add categories Category:Characters Larry had sex with Category:Mr. Gloves fans Category:Dumbfucks Category:Yueldkwkkd Category:Everyone is a bitch that is not my friend Category:I FUCKING HATE YOU Category:Albums Category:Characters that Gideon gleeful loves Category:Gidotheassface Category:Bros Category:Added category: Category:Larry Category:?!?!??!?!!))$,)( Category:Villains Category:Character that are gay Category:Larry Gayest men alive Category:Females Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters that hate larrys mom Category:Characters that hate larrys step dad Category:Adults Category:Kids Category:Episodes Category:Templates Category:Characters that Larry loves too much Category:Characters that were hippies Category:Harold x Joey fans Category:Ganester Category:Grandmas Category:IPhones Category:Obvious Category:Call jacks Category:Siri fans Category:Hard to ask Category:Characters that are in all toy story movies Category:Mr Queen Category:Mr baldis villans Category:JohndoeisadummyLOL Category:Josh peck Category:5idot Category:Gideonthebomb Category:Are jacks Category:Characters that jack Fenton rapped Category:Rapped characters Category:Keys Category:Books Category:Characters that look like a PixelArt �� Category:DC DC DC Category:Characters that died over 20000 years ago Category:D Category:U Category:M Category:B Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters that are rappers Category:Characters that love Justin never Category:Assholes Category:30% Category:3:13 PM Category:AM Category:Temper tantrum Category:Idiots Category:Buttholes Category:Characters who killed them selfs over dumb reasons Category:GAYTCHLARRY Category:Browse Category:Items Category:Quests Category:Templates/Infobox Category:Aliens Category:Sponges Category:I had to ask Category:Projects Category:Gallerys Category:Admins Category:Harold x Joey Fans Category:Zim Category:Larryxzim Category:Mouths Category:Done Category:Door Category:Hannel Category:Channel Category:Poo Category:Otoya Category:Gay Category:Johanssen Category:Johnny Category:Is Category:A Category:Dumb Category:Ass Category:Edit Category:Gideon Category:Harold Category:Joey Category:Micheal Category:Jason Category:Scream Category:Freddy Category:Fred Category:Nickelodeon’s Fred is cool Category:Hey now your a rockstar Category:Ugly Category:U ugly Category:S Category:L Category:G Category:E Category:R Category:Y Category:N Category:V Category:X Category:Z Category:K Category:J Category:H Category:F Category:P Category:O Category:I Category:T Category:W Category:Q Category:Games Category:JohndoeisadummyLoL Category:Monkey Category:Butthead Category:Buttheads Category:Fatheads Category:Head Category:Hair Category:Arm Category:Leg Category:Butt Category:Back Category:Tummy Category:Tommy Category:Chuckie Category:Angelica Category:Phil Category:Lil Category:Dil Category:Kimi Category:Spike Category:Stu Category:Did Category:Didi Category:Lou Category:Drew Category:Charlottle Category:Boris Category:Minka Category:Chas Category:Howard Category:Betty Category:Kira Category:Lulu Category:Grandmothers Category:Adult Category:Dogs and cats don’t fall from the sky asshole Category:Dumb dumb Category:Dumb fuck Category:Fcker Category:Fucker Category:Fucker u Category:Niger Category:Was Category:Mmmmmmm Category:Dog Category:Dogs Category:Cat Category:Locations Category:Cats Category:Robert Category:Park Category:Iggy Category:Bear Category:Lol Category:Bears Category:Joy Category:Joe Category:205idot Category:Kk Category:Hats Category:U Badi Category:Dum Category:Du Category:Bmud Category:Bud Category:U IN THERE BUDDY?!?? Category:Hi Category:High Category:Lop Category:Josh Category:Peck Category:Men Category:Now that where man Category:Dad Category:Mom Category:Motjer Category:Mother Category:Father Category:Mothers Category:Fathers Category:Car Category:Cars Category:The world of Cars Category:Cars side Category:Trash Category:He called us junk Category:Juckyard Category:At a juck store Category:Add Categorys Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:0 Category:10